The life of being a Slave
by NileyloverforeverXox Dana
Summary: Bringing me here wasn't exactly what I want. I just woke up in a room while I was handcuffed in the bed. I swear when I first saw my Master I thought he was gonna be a good and not hurt me. but I guess I was wrong. join me in this adventure and make you realize what it feels to be a slave. Niley RATED M, has to be 13 to read it because it might ruin your life. WARNING SEXUAL ABUSE!
1. Chapter 1

**Miley**

I woke up and looked around the place. This isn't my room. I tried to move but my hands and feet we're handcuff to the bed. Where the hell am I and why am I tied up?!

**End of POV:**

Guy: (walks inside the room with a big smirk in his face)

Miley: (looks at him) who are you?!

Guy: I'm the guy that bought you here.

Miley: Why am I here?!

Guy: you're here because I need money.

Miley: what am I gonna do here?!

Guy: you're here for a job.

Miley: what kind of job is being handcuffed to the bed?!

Guy: the boss is gonna come here and see if you can be his slave (smirks)

Miley: NO!

Guy: bye (leaves the room)

Miley: (tears starts streaming down her face, slowly falling asleep)

**Miley**

I woke up as I felt someone touching my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw a boy that looked like an angel. His curly brown hair, his chocolate eyes, flawless skin and beautiful smile.

**End of POV:**

Miley: who are you?

Guy: I'm you're master baby (smirks) I'm Nick

(A/N: the guy on the first part is not Nick okay?)

Miley: master? What do you mean master?

Nick: you're my slave

Miley: slave?

Nick: yes, you're my slut (smirks even bigger)

Miley: I'm not a slut

Nick: well your gonna be

Miley: how?

Nick: I'm gonna fuck you hard until you're bleeding leaving you wanting more.

Miley: No!

Nick: (nods) yes (smiles evily) James! Cameron!

James and Cameron: (walks inside the room) yes master?

Nick: fuck her till she enjoys it.

Miley: (starts shaking her head) no please.

Nick: Shh baby they're gonna make it all better.

Miley: NO!

Nick: (calmly) baby I don't wanna see you hurt when you start tomorrow (smiles) James and Cameron are gonna make you ready for me okay? (Wipes her tears away) do you love your master?

Miley: (nods)

Nick: then don't cry.

Miley: but do you love me?

Nick: (smiles) of course I do baby.

Miley: then you do it.

Nick: I can't because you're gonna bleed.

Miley: (shakes her head) no I'm not.

Nick: (kisses her forehead and stands up) James, Cameron take care of her (starts walking to the door)

James and Cameron: (smirking while walking to her)

Miley: (shaking her head even more, yells) NO!

Nick: (closes the door)

**AFTER 3 HOURS**

James and Cameron: (leaves the room)

3 girls: (walks inside the room, uncuffs Miley)

Girl1: (leads her to the bathroom)

**Miley**

I feel numb. I can't believe that James and Cameron raped me for 3 hours. Tears streaming down my face, I wonder what happened to Demi and Ashley. I looked at the girl who started bathing me. I didn't care if she touches my body I felt like I've been used already.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up by the sound of the bell. One girl came inside my room and hands me a silky robe that ends in my mid thigh and has a surname "Jonas" in the back. The girl said I should put it on; I nodded as I walked to a closet to grab some underwear and bra. The girl quickly stopped me and said that I should only wear the robe. I nodded and she went outside my room, sucker. I wore a thong cause that was the only underwear there and a bra. I wore the robe and went outside the room.

She led me to a luxurious room with a lot of food in it. I saw a boy sitting on the left side of the table with Demi sitting on his lap while eating and wearing the robe then I saw a boy sitting on the right side of the table with Ashley sitting on his lap while eating and wearing the robe also.

The girl pushed me close to a boy sitting on a chair in front on the long table. He looked at me and smiled, he patted his lap wanting me to sit on him. I walked over to him slowly and sat on his lap.

**End of POV:**


	2. Chapter 2

Demi and Ashley: (looks at Miley and smiles wide) MILEY! (They both got off the boys)

Miley: (smiles as I got off Nick's lap and hugged them both)

Kevin and Joe: (mad, about to take Ashley and Demi off of Miley)

Nick: (stops them) guys let them have they're moment, they're new they don't know the rules.

Jonas: (looks at them as the girls started talking)

Girls: (talking for about 5 minutes)

Joe: (angrily said) Demi

Demi: (looked at Joe, scared, looks at Miley and Ashley) I'll talk to you guy later. (Walks over to Joe and sits on his lap)

Ashley: (looks at Kevin, see's him mad, scared, looks at Miley) I'll see you around Miles. (Walks to Kevin and sits on his lap)

Miley: (looks at them, confused, looks at Nick)

Nick: (pats his lap, motions her to come to him and sit)

Miley: (sighs, walks up to him and sits on his lap)

Nick: (wraps his arms around her waist) babe you can't do that.

Miley: do what?

Nick: look at them

Miley: (looks at Ashley and Demi)

Nick: Joe and Kevin are mad at them because you can't just stand up and hug them without permission from the master.

Miley: (looks at Nick) but (get's interrupted)

Nick: why don't you just eat breakfast (Smiles)

Miley: (sighs, starts eating her breakfast, after 5 minutes, finishes)

Nick: (turns her around, her body is facing his, unties the tie from the robe, sees she's wearing a bra, mad) why are you wearing a bra? (Looks at her)

Miley: uh (bites her bottom lip)

Nick: (see's her thong, even more angry) Lindsey!

Miley: Master it was my entirely my fault I didn't listen to her.

Nick: Lindsey!

Miley: Master I'm sorry.

Nick: she is the one responsible for what you're going to wear and I don't care if you did it she was supposed to check!

Lindsey: (walks inside the room, walks over to Nick) yes master?

Nick: (looks at Lindsey) why is she wearing undergarments?

Lindsey: (gulps) I don't know sir.

Nick: James! Cameron!

James and Cameron: (walks inside the room) yes master?

Nick: teach Lindsey a lesson

James and Cameron: (nods) yes sir (grabs Lindsey and leaves the room)

Miley: what are they gonna do to her?

Nick: (looks at her, smiles) no need to ask baby.

Miley: (gulps) are you gonna punish me too?

Nick: (shakes his head) no you didn't know the rules.

Miley: (nods)

**5 minutes later**

Jonas: (leads them to a room)

Ashley, Demi and Miley: (sits down)

Joe: this room is where we all tell the importance of being a slave.

Kevin: since you 3 are new here we're gonna tell you everything in this house.

Nick: and that would include all of the corners of this mansion, all the rooms and especially all the rules.

Ashley, Demi and Miley: (nods)

Jonas: (tells them all the rooms and parts of the mansion)

Joe: alright so do you girls get it?

Ashley, Demi and Miley: (nods)

Kevin: now for the rules.

Joe: you only have one master and that's us. (Points at Miley) Nick (points at Demi) me (points at Ashley) Kevin, no one else. If you had sex or someone else gave you pleasure we will kill the one who did it and as for the slave who did that, they will be punished by James and Cameron. Understood?

Ashley, Demi and Miley: (nods)

Kevin: number two. As a slave all you have to do is worship your master. That means you have to do everything he says and if not you will not eat for 2 days.

Joe: three. If you want pleasure from your master you must earn it but mostly what happens is the master gives it willingly because the 3 of us are always in need for pleasure.

Nick: four. If you want to do something or maybe want something you have to have permission first for example (Looks at Miley) do you want to ask a question baby?

Miley: can I?

Nick: (smiles) of course.

Miley: um how will we earn pleasure?

Nick: by doing something good. Like giving us a blowjob or something that can be done by slaves.

Miley: okay

Nick: (smiles)

Kevin: five. You have to thank us for giving you discipline and punishments. Why? Cause your slaves you're supposed to do that. We only do that because it's wrong am I right?

Ashley, Demi and Miley: (nods)

Joe: six. When we cum you must drink it all if it spilled into your lips you will be punished. Our cum is a gift from us. Our cum is considered as the meal for everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick: seven. When we're in the middle of sex and you're about to organism or even cum you don't release if we don't tell you to release. If you did release you will be punished.

Ashley: can I ask a question master?

Kevin: sure (smiles)

Ashley: um if you don't say release then we have to keep them inside us?

Kevin: (nods) yes

Ashley: (nods) okay.

Kevin: eight. Whenever we are going on a date or somewhere outside the mansion always wear revealing clothes and has to have a quick access to your pussy, ass and breasts.

Joe: nine. You always have to sleep naked with or without pleasure.

Nick: ten. You are not a loud to touch your breast, pussy or your clit with your hand or even a sex toy. You can only touch those parts when you're washing it or when you're fitting your breast in your dress (grabs Miley's hand, unties her robe, licks her nipples)

(A/N: she took all of her undergarments off when Nick got mad)

Miley: (moans softly)

Kevin: okay, number eleven. If you try to escape from us you'll be sorry when you 3 we're asleep we put a small chip that can tell us where you guys are. If we find you your gonna be sorry.

Joe: twelve. Because we're gentlemen when you finish taking a shower we will dry you off. If we're not here then ask first the one who's guarding you. If we we're really not here then you're free to dry yourself.

Kevin: thirteen. You girls have to trust us in everything we do.

Joe: fourteen. We will give you task every once in a week. So you have to do those tasks.

Nick: (pulls away from Miley's nipple) fifteen. There is a safe word (looks at Miley) you can go back to your seat baby (smirks)

Miley: (smiles seductively, ties her robe again, sits on the chair)

Nick: the safe word is "Fuck you, master" you can only use that safe word when we're punishing you but when it comes to James and Cameron there's no safe word. Understand?

Ashley, Demi and Miley: (nods)

Kevin: alright since we're done go back to our rooms and we'll be there momentarily. (smirks as the girls leave the room, looks at Nick and Joe) so guys? Fucking time?

Nick and Joe: (smirks) fucking time

Jonas: (leaves the room)

**WITH NICK**

Nick: (walks inside the room, locks the door, see's Miley laying on the bed with a sexy lingerie on, turns on, walks over to her)

Miley: Master can I ask you a question?

Nick: (smiles) sure baby.

Miley: are we gonna get pregnant?

Nick: (shakes his head) No when the boys took you here we already injection you with birth control and that'll last for 3 years.

Miley: (nods) okay.

Nick: (smirks) are you ready?

Miley: (giggles)

Nick: (chuckles, kisses her)

Miley: (depends it)

Nick: (takes her bra off, moves to her neck, starts sucking her sweet spot)

Miley: (moans softly)

Nick: (stops what he was doing, grabs her hand) come on.

Miley: (stands up from the bed)

Nick: (leads her to a room which is filled with sex toys, throws her inside the room, smirks, walks inside, locks the door)

**AT DINNER**

Lindsey, Veronica and Valentine: (helps the Miley, Ashley and Demi)

Demi, Ashley and Miley: (wakes up, stands up)

Lindsey, Veronica and Valentine: (Get's their robe and hands it to them)

Demi, Ashley and Miley: (gets it from them, wears it)

Lindsey, Veronica and Valentine: (helps them walk to the dining room)

Kevin: stop!

Lindsey, Veronica and Valentine: (stops walking)

Joe: let them walk on their own.

Lindsey, Veronica and Valentine: (nods quickly, lets Miley, Demi and Ashley walk on their own)

Demi, Ashley and Miley: (as they walk they flinch in pain)

Jonas: (laughs)

Demi, Ashley and Miley: (finally reaches the chairs, sits on them)

**AFTER DINNER…**

Kevin: betting time?

Joe: sure.

Kevin: Sam get the tapes from our rooms.

Sam: (quickly walks out of the room to get the tapes)

Nick: Miley?

Miley: (looks at Nick) yes Master?

Nick: (pats his lap) come sit here on Master's lap.

Miley: (walks over to him, sits on his lap)

Demi and Ashley: (already sitting on Joe and Kevin's lap)

Nick: (smirks as she looks at Miley)


	4. Chapter 4

Miley: (looks at him) yes master?

Nick: you did a good job when we we're taping huh?

Miley: (nods)

Nick: (smiles)

Sam: (walks back inside and inserts Joe's tape) it's Master Joe's

Joe: press pause Sam

Sam: (pauses the video)

Kevin: so how much?

Joe: 30 million

Kevin: 70 million

Nick: (scoffs) so cheap (smirks) I beat 100 million

Kevin: you always bet higher than us.

Nick: because I'm not cheap.

Joe: whatever. Sam, play the tape.

Sam: (plays Joe's tape)

**THE VIDEO STARTED PLAYING…**

Demi: (handcuffed on the bed and wearing a gag)

Joe: (whipping her breast while fucking her hard)

Demi: (screams in pain and pleasure)

Joe: shut up you bitch (slaps her)

**THE VIDEO ENDS…**

Kevin: not bad.

Nick: not bad at all.

Kevin: my turn.

Sam: (plays Kevin's tape)

**THE VIDEO STARTED PLAYING…**

Ashley: (is wearing a leash, dildos on pussy and ass, sucking him)

Kevin: (whipping her back and ass) suck harder you bitch!

Ashley: (sucks him harder and faster)

Kevin: (groans, continues whipping her hard)

**THE VIDEO ENDS…**

Nick: Mines even better

Kevin: yeah right

Joe: no one can beat ours

Nick: we'll see (to Sam) Sam play the video

Sam: (plays Nick's tape)

**THE VIDEO STARTED PLAYING…**

Miley: (handcuffed to the metal chain that is attached to the ceiling, legs spread eagle as they we're cuffed on the metal thing that was attached to the floor, there's a gag on her mouth, a butt plug on her ass, the whole length of the huge vibrator stuck in her pussy)

Nick: (whipping her ass) you thought I'll be a good master huh? (Starts whipping her pussy hard)

Miley: (screams in pain and pleasure)

Nick: yeah you like that? (Starts whipping her even harder)

**THE VIDEO ENDS…**

Nick: so who wins? (Smirks)

Kevin: Rebecca!

Rebecca: (runs into the room) yes Master Kevin?

Joe and Kevin: bring our checkbooks.

Nick: (looks at Miley) you did a great job baby.

Miley: (smiles a little)

Nick: do you want a reward?

Miley: can I?

Nick: of course

Miley: (nods)

Nick: give master a kiss

Miley: (kisses him)

Nick: (depends it, spreads her legs, starts rubbing her pussy)

Miley: (moans, pulls away)

Nick: did I tell you to pull away?

Miley: (scared) no

Nick: did I tell you to say no?

Miley: (even more scared, stays silent)

Nick: (slaps her pussy hard and rough) bad slut! (Slaps it again) you need to be taught a lesson (slaps it again) you have to learn that in every kiss that the master wants he's the one who will pull away (slaps it again) do you understand me?

Miley: (quickly nods her head)

Nick: (slaps her pussy harder and rougher continuously)

Miley: (trying to hold a scream)

Demi and Ashley: (feeling bad for Miley)

Nick: (slaps it even hard and rough)

Miley: (a tear falls)

Nick: (rubs her pussy when it was bright red) now you know what will happen to you when you do that again.

Miley: (gulps)

Nick: (smiles) good girl (kisses her forehead)

**AFTER A WHILE…**


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin: Hey guys lets watch a movie.

Joe: what movie?

Kevin: (puts a movie on the DVD and sat next to Ashley)

**STARTS PLAYING PORN…**

Guy: (starts licking the girls' pussy)

Girl: (moans)

Guy: (starts licking her more faster)

Girl: (moans loudly)

**WITH NILEY**

Miley: (sucking his cock)

Nick: (cums)

Miley: (swallows it all, licks his cock clean)

Nick: come here baby

Miley: (sits on his lap)

Nick: (puts his huge cock on her pussy) ride me hard and fast

Miley: (starts riding him hard and fast)

Nick: (groans)

Miley: (moans)

Nick: (grabs her tits, starts rubbing them) faster

Miley: (rides him faster)

Nick: Oh God harder

Miley: (rides him harder and faster)

Nick: (twist her nipples)

Miley: (moans loudly)

Nick: (feels her walls tighten around his cock) are you gonna cum?

Miley: (nods)

Nick: hold it

Miley: (holds her cum)

Nick: ride me even faster (holds her waist, helping her ride him)

Miley: (rides him even faster)

Nick: oh God I'm gonna cum.

Miley: (rides him even faster and harder)

Nick: (cums) oh yeah

Miley: (feels him cum, rides him slow) mmm

Nick: suck my cock

Miley: (quickly gets up from his lap, kneels down, sucks his cock)

Nick: (groans, cums)

Miley: (swallows it)

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Joe: hey guys let's call it a day I'm beat

Kevin: yeah me too.

Nick: (grabs Miley's hand, leads her to their room, lays on the bed with her)

Miley: master can I cuddle with you?

Nick: (smiles) sure (puts his arm around her as she puts her head on his arm and her hand on his chest)

Miley: (falls asleep)

Nick: (kisses her forehead and falls asleep also)

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nick: (wakes up, gets out of bed)

Miley: (feels Nick gets out of bed, wakes up)

Nick: (starts getting ready for work)

Miley: master?

Nick: (looks at her, smirks) yes?

Miley: um what am I gonna do when you're at work?

Nick: (smiles, grabs her arm) I'll show you (leads her to bathroom)

Miley: (confused)

Nick: (sits her down next to the toilet, leashed her to the toilet that is far away from the door)

Miley: (gulps, see's Nick started walking out of the room) Master?

Nick: (looks at her again) yeah?

Miley: (bites her bottom lip) um can I have your cum as my breakfast?

Nick: (smirks, walks in front of her) go ahead.

Miley: (quickly unbuttons, unzips and unbuckles his pants, pulls it down with his boxer, starts rubbing him, sucks him)

Nick: (groans in pleasure, leans his head back in pleasure)

Miley: (hears his moaning, starts sucking him hard and fast)

Nick: (about to cum, pulls his dick out of her mouth, jerks his dick) oh yeah (squirts his cum into her face and body)

Miley: (moans low) mmm (licks all the cum out of her face)

Nick: (smirks, kneels down, kisses her)

Miley: (depends it)

Nick: (pulls away) remember the rules baby (stands up, leaves the bathroom)

Miley: (looks at her breast, see's a lot of cum in her boobs, sighs) I wasted my masters cum.


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Note: **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE FANTASTIC REVIEWS IN "THE LIFE OF A SEX SLAVE" AND "NOT MARRIED" I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**OKAY THIS WILL ONLY TAKE A WHILE OF YOUR TIME TO READ…..**

**Announcement number 1: **

**I think I'm going to cancel Secret Boyfriend and Boyfriend, why? Cause I'm getting out of ideas. **

**Announcement number 2:**

**Does someone want to do collaboration with me? I will love you forever if you do cause I've been having a writer's block since I uploaded 3 chapters in The life of a sex slave and not married since I think that all you guys are amazing for ready them and for following it. So review me if you want to collaborate with me then we'll communicate okay? But to tell you guys it'll be hard why? Cause I'm here in the Philippines for a vacation. So we're gonna be doing the story in the afternoon if that's alright with you. If it is then I'll give you my twitter account (the link is in my profile) then we'll talk there. **

**Announcement number 3: **

**Are they're questions you'd like to ask me? If I'm fucking hot or what? HAHA! I'm just kidding. Ask me questions like when am I gonna post more stories? Or maybe chapters something like that then I'll do this again with all of the questions and my answers.**

**Announcement number 4: **

**I do request fan fiction BUT! It has to be Niley. If it's another couple then BYE! If you want to request Niley with a little Jemi then fine I could make it. **

**I think that's about it so review, review, review so I will upload, upload, upload. **

**Guys I love you so much**

**Dana Mitchel Montana **


	7. Chapter 6

**Miley**

I looked at the clock and saw that it's already 5 and Master's going home now. I smiled at the thought that Master is gonna be fucking me again.

I heard the door shut outside the bathroom. He's home. I smiled big and bit my bottom lip as I heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping. I heard the door opened and footsteps came towards me.

I felt him kneeled down and put his hand on my left check then he started rubbing it softly.

He leaned in and he kissed me passionately.

I kissed back and I was a little confused. It feels like he was wearing cherry lip gloss.

I pulled away and saw that it wasn't my master, IT WAS A GIRL! My eyes widen and I backed away. "Who are you?" I asked as the girl smiled.

I looked at the door of the bathroom and saw my real Master. "Miley, that is Selena" He said as he nods towards Selena with a smirk.

"She's a mistress, I invited her here because I want her to give you your freedom in sex" Master said and I was confused.

"But Master" I said and Master glared at me.

I stopped talking and just looked at Selena. Selena smiled and rubbed my cheek. "Don't worry baby I'm gentle not like your master here" Selena said as she sticks her tongue at Master.

Selena unleashed me from the toilet and stood me up. Selena started walking out of Master's room but I didn't want to come with her.

I took my hand away from Selena's and ran to Nick and hugged him. "Master I don't wanna come with her, I want you" I said and Master rubbed my back.

"Selena" Nick said and Selena nodded and left the room.

"You know because of what you did to Selena your gonna get punish right?" Nick said and I nodded sadly "I know Master" I said as Nick stood up and grabbed my hand leading me out of the room.

When we reached the room Master opened the door and pushed me inside.

I sat on the bed and saw Master closed and locked the door then he started walking towards me. "Doggy Style. Now!" Master said and I did it. I got into my hands and knees waiting for Masters other request.

Master walked toward me with handcuffs and I gulped.

He handcuffed my hands and feet in the bed. Nick grabbed a whip and start whipping my ass. I hold my moan and twitched in pain.

Nick walked in front of me with his pants off "Suck it" Nick said and I obeyed. I started sucking him while he squeezed my boobs hard.

After he came he walked to the other side of the bed and started fucking me doggy style.

He's fucking me hard and fast that I was really in pain. Fuck he got a huge dildo and shoved it into my ass. IT HURTS! "Fuck you Master!" I said and he stopped.

**Nick**

I stopped when I heard her say the safe word. I walked to her side and kneeled down. I saw her breathing heavily and I smirk.

"Did my fucking hurt you baby?" I asked and she shook her head which made my smirk bigger.

"If it didn't hurt you would you mind if I did it again" I said teasing her I smiled evily when she saw me getting ready to stand up and she told me the truth "No Master! It hurts I don't wanna be fucked anymore" she said and I nodded "Okay then" I said grabbing the key to uncuffs her.

I uncuffed her hands and feet then I turned her around. I carried her bridal style and walked until we reached my room.

I woke up the next day and saw Miley was still sleeping.

I stood up from the bed, not waking her up and went out of the room into the room where my brothers and I will have a meeting.

"So this Friday is the business trip?" Joe asked and Kevin nodded "yup, they need us in New York for less than 4 days" Kevin said and I nodded. "What about the slaves?" I asked and Kevin smirked.

"I thought you might ask that" Kevin said.

He walks towards a box full of CCTV's.

"I bought a box full of them so before we go to our business trip we have security cameras all over the house so we will know what the girls are up to" Kevin said and I nodded.

"But what am I gonna do here without you master?" Miley asked as I pack my clothes.

"All you have to do is get ready when I get home" I said as I wink at her which made her blushed; I smiled then got back into packing.


End file.
